Snow
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: Its baced on a fic I read long, long ago, before I even heard of Slayers. Its ruffly baced on that Sesskag fic, even though I don't remember most of it and it was only one chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as I did way back when.
1. Snow

Snow  
  
"Zelas, could I propose something to you? I'll make it worth your wile." Dynast sat at the seat, which was provided; Sherra stood behind him like a frozen stone bodyguard.  
  
"What is this proposition?" Zelas lunged on her thrown; her wolfs lying at her feet. Xellos was off getting a meal off that golden dragon again.  
  
"I want to barrow Xellos like Hellmaster did." Zelas spit out her wine that she had been enjoying. But she quickly regained her composition.  
  
"Why?" Her sharp eyes surveyed everything he did.  
  
"That is my business. But don't worry; I'm not going to try and destroy the world like Phibrizzo."  
  
"What do I get in return?" She began to relax beck into her soft, fur- lined, chair again.  
  
"How about 500 barrels of wine? And 400 boxes of cigarettes?" Yes, he knew what buttons to push.  
  
"Are you trying to resurrect Shabranigdo? For how long do you want him?"  
  
"No. And as soon as he completes one mission, he's back again."  
  
"Then deliver the wine, and he's all yours."  
  
He smiled smugly. "Sherra?" She then moved for the first time they got there. She moved to the middle of the huge room and then snapped her fingers. Instantly, 500 barrels of wine, and 400 boxes of cigarettes appeared and began to stack themselves.  
  
"Well, let me get him. Xellos!!" She shouted to the ceiling and not five seconds later, Xellos was bowing before her.  
  
"You hollered, My Lord?"  
  
"You now belong to Dynast till he says otherwise." She said it as if it was an every day occurrence!  
  
"WHAT??????"  
  
"You heard me. Now go." Her tone was final.  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
"I'll just take my new servant and be on my way. Good day, Zelas." He teleported away instantly. Xellos sighed as Sherra grabbed a hold on him and teleported to Dynasts icy castle.  
  
"Those are your orders. Follow them."  
  
"But why me? Why not order Sherra to do them?"  
  
"Because if another mazoku attempts it, they will get killed instantly and certainly I'm not going to. Now go."  
  
"Yes, Dynast-sama." And Xellos teleported to an all too familiar golden dragons house.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!! GET LOST!!" Filia turned, holding her mace as soon as Xellos appeared in her kitchen. Jillas and Gravos shot up from their position and moved over to protect Val's egg. It appeared as if they were just about to go out for a lunch at the park with Filia's coat on, a picnic basket filled with probable tasty treats, and Val tucked away in blanket in another basket.  
  
"You evil mazoku! We ain't gonna let ye take Val-sama from Onesan!" Jillas pulled out his latest gun; a revolver.  
  
"Be gone, demon!" A pitchfork appeared out of thin air into Gravos's hands.  
  
"Yare-yare! My, such a greeting for one of your old friends. Well, I won't stay to long, I just came for what I've been ordered to get." Xellos teleported over to behind Val, out of Filia's mace line, and through Jillas's and Gravos's line of defense.  
  
"I'll never let you even touch Val's egg!" She bolted to where he was, and swung her mace again, but this time he blocked it with his hand, grabbing it to keep her from yanking it back.  
  
His eyes opened and an evil glint formed in them. "Who said I was after Val?"  
  
Fear wafted off the dragon and he grinned evilly and teleported both him and Filia to the frozen north, leaving Val and the others staring after him.  
  
"FILIA-SAMA!!"  
  
Xellos teleported into a stormy forest, twenty feet above the ground. Filia, shocked, held on tightly to her mace, the only thing keeping her from falling to the cold, frozen ground below. Heaps of half-frozen ice formed on the mace, making Filia fall into the snow below. She sat up shivering and coughing out the snow that somehow got into her mouth. Xellos floated down and landed, the wind whipping his hair around his face as he tossed Filia's mace into the forest. "X-Xellos! Bring me b-back to my h- house this instant!!" Filia's teeth chattered as she rubbed her arms. She crawled out of the snowdrift, to solid ground, stood up and put her back to the wind, still facing the trickster priest.  
  
"Sorry, Fi-chan. But Dynast-sama ordered me to bring you to him, and bring you to him I shall. Now," He teleported behind the dragon and put his staff right next to her throat like he did at the end of TRY. He pulled her body into his chest so he could hiss into her ear. "Be a good dragon and do what I say. If you don't..." He pressed his staff into her neck, making her chock a little. "... Then you will, of course, die but so will Jillas, Gravos and the egg, Val. Do you understand?" he nuzzled his nose right behind her pointed ear, and he felt a shiver go through her. She nodded jerkily and he smiled into her slightly damp hair. "Good. Now come along. We must not be late, now shall we?" He released her and she fell to the ground on her knees, soaking her gloves in the snow. He walked around her and continued till he was about four feet away. "Come on, we must make good time." He didn't turn to see her, but he could feel her humiliation, fear, and sadness. His back was facing both her and the falling slush.  
  
A tear fell from her face as she stood up and took off her gloves. She followed after the priest as he started walking again, shivering as she left her gloves on the ground; they would be of no use, soaking wet in this weather.  
  
They keep on walking, even through the icy sheets that rained from the sky, forming a thin layer of ice along the dragons back. She tripped several times, the first time Xellos didn't even wait for her, but forced her to hurry up after him. The seconded time, she didn't get up till he walked over and held a hand down for her. But she just shoved it away muttering that she didn't need his help. The third time, he had to walk over to her, prod her heavily shivering body with his staff then haul her up from her location and set her on her feet again. The fourth, and last time she fell, she was shaking violently and every time he picked her up, she fell right back down. Sigh. He knew that dynast wouldn't be happy if he saw his newly acquired dragon turned was an icicle. He lifted her up with her arm draped around her neck and turned off the 'trail' he had been following. 'Why didn't he just have someone else accompany me so we could teleport back?' He found a spot in the woods where there was a small clearing and a huge bolder on the left side blocked the wind completely. By then, Filia had regained consciousness enough that when Xellos sat her down on the frozen dirt right next to the rock she curled up in a small ball. Xellos used his powers to clear the ground of all snow and start a small fire in the center of the 10 ft by 10 ft clearing.  
  
Soon after they stopped, the sleet halted in its attempts to freeze the two non-humans, but the wind didn't cease in its assault. It kept on blowing strong, flickering the magic induced flame till all it provided was light. Xellos stared into the flame but then glanced up at the golden dragon. She wasn't moving. A hint of fear reared it ugly head before he pushed it away. He got up and walked around the fire and nudged her with his staff. As he recalled, she fell over unto her side earlier as she was having spasms. But she was still now. Too still. He walked around to her front and kneeled down. Her lips were blue and eyes unseeing. 'This is not good. I thought with her jacket and all, she would be OK.' Xellos then blinked. 'Of course how could I forget? Lizard lips /is/ a lizard! She can't produce body heat like human or other animals can. This is not good.' He then felt her cloths; they were drenched and just above the temperature of freezing. 'This is defiantly not good. Lizards have to rely on their surroundings for their heat...' he looked around before his eyes settled on the small fire. 'That won't work, even if it got bigger, it wouldn't provided enough heat. I guess I have to do it...' He then stripped her of her cloak and dress till all she wore was a under skirt, a bra and underwear. He sat down before her stomach and curled her cold body around his before settling his cloak like a tent over the both of them as he sat up. He put her head and half her torso on his lap and reached behind him and curled her legs around his back and her tail all the way around him till it wrapped around his legs. He altered his body structure and raised his temperature till it was around 115 degrees, rather then his normal 98.6 degrees. "Filia, please be ok." He whispered to her.  
  
He waited for about fifteen minutes before Filia's body reacted again. She curled into his body and her tail shot up and wrapped itself around his waist and under his shirt onto his back. She started convulsing again, but Xellos stopped her from hurting herself. He looked up at the sky and sighed as the dragon tried to regain her warmth.  
  
About three hours later, the winds finally stopped, Filia had stopped her thrashing and shivering all together and, apparently, had fallen asleep snuggled up in his lap. Xellos then lowered his temperature down to 105 degrees and arranged his cloak so it would let out the steam that was coming off of both of them since the ice melted and evaporated. 'Dragons are such strange creatures....' Xellos, as he just now realized, knew very, very little about the dragons in physical standings. He knew all he could about them in dragon form and ability and such, but not when they transform into humanoid forms. With his curiosity peaked, Xellos began to study the sleeping woman's body.  
  
He picked up her arm and looked at her fingernails. They, very much unlike that of a human, were very sharp and pointed, like a claw. And, as he recalled, humans have a very fine layer of hair on every part of their bodies except for a few key points. But she didn't, he realized, as he looked at her arm. He ran his free hand over her arm, feeling the smoothness. He looked closely at it and saw that her flesh was like scales, but there were very tightly packed down, so that they were smooth whatever direction you rubbed it. He then found the same type of skin all over her. Not a single hair made its presents on her body save for her head. He gently laid her arm back where he picked it up from before slowly moving it over to her slumbering face. He put a stray strand of hair out from her face before tracing her jaw up to behind her ear; the shiver that went through her had nothing to do with the chilly air around them. He opened his eyes and stroked her throat, and she responded in kind. Soon, a low trilling sound filled the air near her. He nearly laughed because of it, but didn't stop petting her. He then moved the hand that was petting her into her golden main of hair. He idly ran his fingers through it while his other hand took up stroking her. He soon got a lock of her hair in his hand and brought it up for examination. Her hair, like her skin, was covered in many scale-like things. But unlike her skin, it has a grain to it; smooth in one way, rough in the other. He brought up his other hand before he leaned back onto the rock with Filia still in his lap. He separated her hair until only one strand was there. It shined just as gold as it did when it was with its fellows. He dropped the hair, and allowed his hands to go back to their previous locations. Filia's trilling, which stopped when Xellos stopped caressing her neck, started up again. "You truly are an interesting creature, my dear dragon." Xellos chuckled as she curled tighter into his warmth since a harsh wind blew. He closed his eyes again as he sighed.  
  
Xellos looked back up at the horizon and noted that the sun was just starting to peak over the mountains, giving the promise of a nice and sunny day. The air temperature had risen from –18 to 28. Xellos shifted his gaze to Filia's cloths, which he had hung out near the fire to dry. Xellos then did the equivalent of a blink. He looked from Filia to her close and back again, before sweat dropping. How the hell was he going to get her cloths with her on him like she was?? He then sighed again before he summoned his staff and struggled to reach the garments while not disturbing Filia's rest. Having finally retrieved the completely (surprisingly) dry cloths, he set to dress Filia. About ten minutes later, she was dressed again all except for her gloves. Now what? He sighed, yet again, before slowly pushing her off of him and standing up. He walked a few feet before turning around and looking at the now slightly shivering dragon. "You truly are more trouble then your worth, Filia." He walked back and covered her with his cloak before heading out to get some food for her.  
  
Cold. Filia was cold. What happened to her nice warmer that was about her before? Her blankets must have fallen off again. She opened an eye to see a... rock? She the opened both eyes and saw that it was a rock. A very big rock. She sat up and pulled the very warm blanket that was around her tighter on her slim frame as she looked around. Then the memories of the day prior came back to her. She bent her head down and finally noticed that it was Xellos's black cloak that kept the chill of the snowy terrain at bay. A twig snapped to her right and her head shot up to see Xellos walking to her, without his cloak. She bowed her head again and stood up, walked over to him and handed him back his cloak. "Thank you..."  
  
He didn't reply but put the cloak back on and shoved a fruit and a thing of water at her. "Drink the water and eat the food while we're walking." He then turned around and walked away. Filia took that as a 'follow me' command and obediently followed the demon among demons, while nibbling on the frozen fruit. By mid day, they had reached the ice fortress and with each step, Xellos could feel Filia's fear increase. They walked down the halls till they reached a very big door. It opened upon its own accord and Xellos waited at it till Filia caught up with him, "In you get." She nodded and he could see her shoulders shake from the fear.  
  
She looked at him before passing him and he could almost hear her voice whisper. "Help me..." Xellos felt something twinge, the same twinge that had been bothering him this whole time (only less intense), in his chest before it flickered away like a brief lightning flash. He walked behind her now into the throne room, but his eyes never left her.  
  
When they were right before the throne of Dynast, Xellos placed a hand on Filia's shoulders and forced her to kneel before doing the same. "Dynast- sama, I have the gold as asked. Am I free from your bounds now?"  
  
"Yes, as agreed upon, you are no longer in my services. But why didn't you teleport here once you got it?"  
  
"Have you forgotten the spell you place on here, Dynast-sama?" Xellos stood up and looked at the dark lord. "People may teleport out of your plaice freely, but not into it. I could only go so far till I had to walk."  
  
"Ah, yes. I do recall it now. Now go."  
  
"But, Dynast-sama, may I inquire why you wanted the gold?" Xellos couldn't figure out why, but a strong clenching was happening in his chest again, and it had something to do with Filia.  
  
"Why Xellos, I thought you would of figured it out. My concubine horde has gotten considerably low these past few decades and I'd like to add something exotic to restock it." Xellos felt the pike in Filia's fear and her hatred had shown itself. He flicked his eyes at her and he saw that nearly all the blood had drained from her face. "Why did you want to know?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
"I should have known you'd reply that. Well, get lost now. I'm sure Zelas has a mission for you or something."  
  
"Very well, Dynast-sama. I'll just be talking my pet and leaving." He grabbed Filia by the waist before lifting her up bridle stile to her much surprise.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT???!"  
  
"The mission you assigned me was to bring you the dragon. I did that and now am released from your rein. I am now Juu-ou-sama servant again, and can do what I want. Bye!" Xellos instantly teleported to wolf pack island. There, he put the still very much in shock dragon in the far, dark corner of Zelas's thrown room, activating a silencing spell around her. "Stay there." He whispered to her before teleporting in front of his mistress right when Dynast appeared before them. '/I'll explain later, Mistress. /'  
  
'/You'd better. /'  
  
"Is there something wrong, Dynast?" Zelas blew a puff of smoke at the enraged lord.  
  
"YES! THAT BASTARD SERVANT OF YOURS STOLE MY DRAGON!!"  
  
"Isn't stealing wrong, Xellos?"  
  
"Yes it is, Mistress. But he stole first." Chirped Xellos.  
  
"DID NOT!!" Dynast then lunged for Xellos, but was repelled by a barrier.  
  
"DYNAST! I will not have you trying to kill my servant yet. Sit your ass down before I throw you to the wolfs!" Dynast hmphed and sat down. "Now, explain Xellos."  
  
"Well, he stole that dragon from me. I had laid claim to her during the Dark Star incident. But, as I was under his rule when he, or more accurately, I stole her, I couldn't do a thing to stop him. But once I finished his task, I was free to reclaim the dragon."  
  
"Very well. I see nothing wrong with it. Dynast, you can leave now."  
  
"BUT WE HAD A DEAL, DAMMIT!" He shot up from his position to yell, outraged at the two immortals.  
  
"Yes, and that deal was completed. BUT, had I known that you'd be giving me /Saillune/ wine and cigarettes, I would of not accepted. If anyone has the right to be pissed," Lightning flashed outside, and thunder rumbled the entire room. "It would be ME! Now leave my island and if you ever try to do this again, I will kill you myself!!!"  
  
Dynast clutched his hands hard enough so that his knuckles were white. "As soon as that dragon is out of your sights, Xellos," He spat the word like it was poison. "She's mine." With that, he teleported back to his castle on the frozen tundra.  
  
Xellos and Zelas stood in silence till she finally spoke. "Now enlighten me on your activity now."  
  
"Ah yes, but could I move the dragon else where?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress." He bowed before teleporting back to where Filia was to see her surrounded by hungry looking horse sized wolves staring at her. "Come on."  
  
He teleported to his room, and sat her on the bed. He was about to leave when she spoke. "What's going to happen to me now, Xellos?"  
  
"Filia, dear, sore wa himitsu desu, of course!" he teleported away then, leaving the dragon alone in his room.  
  
End   
  
MDF: sigh I hate that ending. --  
  
MDF reader POV: So do I. But, if we both hate it, then why is it still there?  
  
MDF writer POV: I couldn't write anything else in its place that's why.  
  
MDFR: Then why write the story at all, if you couldn't finish it properly??  
  
MDFW: Idea's plague me till I write them.  
  
MDFR: Then what happens when it's a long story?  
  
MDFW: It leaves me stranded with a new idea for another story....  
  
MDFR: Good for us, bad for you.  
  
MDFW: Why the hell am I still talking to myself?  
  
MDFR: I have no fucking clue. Why not write another chapter?  
  
MDFW: I didn't think of that. Next chapter: Xellos explaining things to Zelas.  
  
MDFR: Sounds wonderful!  
  
MDFW: It will probably leave me stranded halfway though...  
  
MDFR: Don't you ever stop complaining??  
  
MDFW: Do you???  
  
MDFR: ....  
  
MDFW: ... I think everyone left... T-T  
  
MDFR: I think your right.... T-T 


	2. A warm, cosy fire

"Why do you want the Gold so much?" Zelas looked lazily at Xellos, who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"I don't know, I just do."  
  
Sigh. "Come here, then." She set down her wine and cigarette and motioned in a motherly way.  
  
Xellos flew to her and sat down before her, his back wedged between her legs in a purely mother and child pose. She combed his hair with her hands before settling her fingers on his temple and forehead. "Now take a deep breath, and release all of your shields on your mind."  
  
Xellos did as told and relaxed against the back of her chair, feeling her mental probes poke at him. He let go his walls protecting his intellect and she flooded his mind.  
  
Just as she suspected, his mind was just... too neat and orderly. She could never find anything this way. She then looked at the handy map on the side of the wall and looked up 'Filia'. Instantly scenes of the dragon flashed before her. Flashes of when Filia got mad and her tail popped out, when she turned into dragon state, her hair swirling around her, her sleeping, all flashed like lightning before her. But, the image that stayed the longest was when she gave him her beautiful smile, right before they combined their powers to defeat Dark Star. 'This must be when he clamed her.' The rest of the images of Filia flashed just as quickly as before. Once the images stopped, blackness was all she could see in front of her. So, she began to sift through all of the images, all of them led from the smile incident onward. Then, during the third time watching the smile scene on her movie screen, she noticed that there was a blinking picture on the bottom right corner. She paused the 'movie' and clicked the little blinking book look- alike. A very strange feeling over smashed into her. It engulfed her entire being, eating away at every fiber, but it healed her as well. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. She had no idea what it was, but she missed it. She liked that feeling, and it being gone made her sad. As the 'movie' played, the emotion on the bottom right corner changed somewhat. Whenever Xellos got Filia mad, or was hurt, he felt that, and had to do something. It had started when she first smiled at him.  
  
Zelas knew that this was the reason, but she didn't know what it was! She was completely stumped. It felt like what she feels, to an extent, to Xellos but not the same as well. She withdrew from his mind and began to comb his hair again.  
  
Sigh. "I don't know what that feeling you feel towards her, but you may keep her. Just don't get yourself killed over her." She leaned back into the chair and picked up her wine and cigarette.  
  
"Hai, Mistress." He teleported to his room, finding Filia asleep on his bed. It had been a very taxing day on the poor dear, as it seemed. She was sleeping with her lips partly open, and her eye's rolling under her eye lids, a sign of dreaming. Everything but her dress was scattered on his bed side chair. He took off his cloak, shoes, shirt, gloves, and socks and laid them on the chair as well. His staff was already there, leaning against the wall behind the chair. Xellos then, careful not to disturb the dragon, laid next to her. She responded, much to his surprise, by rolling over and curling up against him.  
  
He chuckled deep within his chest as his hands went up and locked her within his embrace and stroking her hair, which would most likely become a habit. "You truly are an amazing creature, my dear Filia..."  
  
The End.  
  
MDF: I love that ending!  
  
MDFR: It seems like you should add more, though.  
  
MDFW: It would be too hard though.  
  
MDFR: I hate you....  
  
MDFW: The feeling is Mutual.  
  
MDF: How can you hate yourself? Furthermore, how can you hate yourself for hating yourself?  
  
MDFR: ?  
  
MDFW: ? 


End file.
